Gone, but Not Forgotten
by SashaAlexandrOk
Summary: Kinda New Moon-ish, but really different. Slight AU and OOC. Edward left Bella, but before that happened a few Volutri guard members go to Forks to track her down,, for reason yet unknown. This story is better than it sounds. There will be lemons in future chapters, like in the second one. -Sasha
1. Unwanted

**Gone, but Not Forgotten**

**IMPORTANT**: Hi, everyone. Okay so this is how it's gonna go. I'll be writing multiple pairings for Bella, but without any Edward. If Edward is ever involved in one of the stories it will most likely be with some serious hate. I'll try to update once a month, but if I write extra chapters for my stories then I'll just post them. I'm taking creative writing this year and I'll be doing this to keep the creative juices flowing. Please **READ** and **REVIEW**!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

_Everywhere… It was everywhere. The blood. God, what was happening? I was soaked in it. I kneeled down to look at the bodies. Charlie… Mom… Phil… I choked back a sob; there were no tears on my face… I stood up and ran as fast as I could to get away. Where am I? Something shined in the dark, drawing my attention. Closer and closer, I walked towards the light..._

"Holy fuck what was that?!" I woke up, my heart was beating wildly. "Bella, I'm leaving for work now!" Charlie called from down stairs. The door opened and slammed shut, and I was alone. I got up and went to the bathroom, did my normal routine, went back to my room and got changed for school. I headed down stairs and went into the kitchen, to get some breakfast.

Something definitely did not feel right; I turned and looked out the window. Of course, nothing is there. "Relax, Bella." I told myself and took a deep breath. I looked at the time, "Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" Rushing to my slow as fuck truck, I headed to school. I looked outside my window at a stop light, and saw movement on the tree line. Weird…

I entered the parking lot. Something wasn't right… Parking, I got out of the truck and walked to the front doors. I had that strange feeling again, like I was being watched. I looked toward the woods, and again nothing. Huffing, I went inside to class. Walking down the hall, I didn't see Edward or Alice. In fact, I didn't see any of the Cullens. What is going on?

"Bella! Hey, Bella!" I turned around and saw Mike. _Great_, I thought. He was nice, just really annoying and his advances were becoming more aggressive. "Hi, Mike." I greeted him half-heartedly. I didn't really want to talk to him today. "So, Bella. I was thinking, me-you go to a movie tonight." I turned away and rolled my eyes, _this kid can really not take a hint_.

We were approaching my locker, I was grateful I'd have a distraction from looking at him. "Mike, you know I'm going out with Edward. I don't see why you don't want to go out with Jessica. She's really sweet and she likes you." Mike groaned, "Bella, I don't like Jessica. She follows me around like a puppy…" I opened my locker and put some stuff away, "I know the feeling." I mumbled. "What was that?" Mike questioned. "Mike, you're nice, but I don't like you like that. You're like a cousin to me. _A distant one._" I added so quietly, I doubt he could hear it.

I picked up my book, _Wuthering Heights_, and a piece of paper fell out of it. "But, Bellaaaa," He dragged out the 'a' in my name, "I can see that Edward only looks at you like a meal. Come on just one date, please…" Mike was begging me. "Mike, no. Now stop." I looked up at him, he looked like a puppy who was just scolded for pissing on the carpet. "Alright." He whispered, turned, and walked away.

_Finally_. I looked back down at the paper. Nothing, I flipped it over and my heart stopped.

"_Bella, we are leaving. _

_I don't love you anymore. _

_You were just a waste of my time. _

_Don't come looking for us. _

_We don't want you._

_-Edward"_

No… I slumped to the floor. The bell rang and everyone else went to class. I just stayed there. I layed down on the floor. Just wanting to be dead. I don't know how much time passed, when cold, hard arms enveloped me. "Edward?" I whispered. He said he didn't want me… "No." He had a deeper voice… I looked up and saw red eyes, the rest of his face surrounded by a cloak. My time to die I guess… "Ok." I relaxed in his arms, and he gasped.

"Just take me out side to kill me… He left and is never coming back…" I moaned pitifully. I clutched his shirt, the card crumpling in my hand. The vampire stood up, held my in one arm, and put my things away with the other. I could barely stand, so I just held onto him. He closed my locker when he was done, and picked up my legs.

He said nothing as he carried me outside towards my truck. "Aren't you going to kill me? No one's here to protect me… You could if you wanted to." I murmured. I was so sleepy… "No." He responded. I chuckled. He looked down at me, with a confused look. "What's with all the 'No' nonsense? Is that the only word you know?" I chuckled again. "No." He paused, "I'm just not usually talkative." I noticed he had a slight accent, which made his voice sound even more amazing. "Hey, you're just like me. Except now I'm talking too much. It's weird… I'll shut up." Now was his turn to chuckle, a deep sound that made me happy.

"You are a strange human." He opened the drivers' side door to my truck and put me in first. I didn't want to let go, but he prying my hands off, making _Edward's_ note fall. "What is that?" I tried to grab it but, was obviously to slow. His dark red eyes moved over it and looked back at me. "Did Edward _Cullen_ write you this?" He asked. I flinched at his name, but nodded. "You know what I am?" I gave him a bored look, but nodded again.

He mumbled something unintelligible to my ears. He stepped into the truck and started it. I put my head on his lap. _So tired_… He hissed at the contact, but made no other sounds or moves to pull away. It felt right, laying there. My head on this random vampire's lap, it felt right when he carried me. I didn't feel that way with Edward… Again, I cringed at _his_ name. I need to stop saying, hearing, or thinking of _him_…

My eyes fluttered shut as I hear the radio come on. Soft music flowing into my ears. The slow, rumbling sound of my truck and his breathing lulling me into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	2. Bella

So, I'm going to be updating _Altro Lato_ really soon. I've just had trouble with finding the words to use, also the POV I should start the chapter in. This story is one I know I'll be updating a lot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own_ Twilight_ or its characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 2

**Vampire POV**

The girl I was supposed to be following- Bella, she was beautiful. For a human she put some vampires to shame. Her dark mahogany hair went down to her waist, contrasting her flawless alabaster complexion. She wasn't very tall, maybe five feet and two inches, but her body was perfect. Thin, but not too thin, with shapely legs. She had soft, subtle curves and a perfectly rounded ass. She had nice boobs too…

Gah, I need to focus! She almost saw me. I was currently outside her house, watching her through the window. When Master Aro told me to watch her, but hide, I couldn't help but feel like a stalker in training. I also had to watch for the Cullens. I remember what Aro said, after the red- headed vampire came to the castle:

_~ "Felix, the Masters request your presence." Jane stated, coming into my room. God, she's kinda freaky sometimes, the way she stares at you… "Sure, thanks Jane." She just rolled her eyes and walked out. _Whatever._ I got off my bed and stretched, not really necessary, but enjoyable. I groaned and ran to the throne room. I smelled another vampire, one I didn't recognize. Sighing, I knocked on the door. "Enter." called Aro. I pushed open the door and saw my masters, a red-headed female vampire held their attention._

"_Felix, so good of you to join us. This young lady was telling us of the Cullens and their, ahhh, wrong doing." He directed his attention back to the red-head, "Start from the beginning please, Victoria." She nodded and began to speak again._

_She told us of how her mate, Laurent, and herself were once part of a coven. And it all changed when they were about to leave Forks, the area the Cullens inhabited. She said they were going to cross a field when they heard other vampires playing baseball. Her mate and tracker for the group- James, wanted to keep going, but Laurent-the supposed leader of the coven wanted to play with them. When they were about to play, a wind blew by and James smelled a human that was with the Cullens._

_As he prepared to attack, the Cullens circled the human and claimed she was one of their own. Seeing as three could not go against six, Laurent led James and Victoria away. James could not and would not abandon his target, so he made a game of drawing the human to him. He tricked the human into ditching the Cullens guarding her to rescue her mother, who- in fact, had been in no danger, back in Arizona._

_The girl came and went to where they were supposed to meet. "James told me to lead them away, so I headed north, to Canada. He called me and said she was there and would finish what he started." After he hung up, she heard nothing from him for twenty minutes and turned back. By the time she got back, her mate was being torn apart and thrown into a fire; the girl was on the floor dying. "They were too busy to notice me, so I left and came here." She ended the story with hate burning in her eyes._

"_I see, well, seeing as they have broken the law, we must punish them. We commend you, my dear for coming here to report this crime. However, since the human is sure to not be dead or a vampire, you must be punished as well. Felix," Aro motioned me forward, "take care of this." Victoria turned to me once more, fear now evident in her eyes. I rushed forward and took her head in my grasp, turning and dislodging it with a metallic screech, it rolled to the floor and I dismembered the rest of her body. _

"_Wonderful, we'll have someone else dispose of the parts. But, you must go to Forks. Watch this girl and watch for the Cullens. Report back to me when you learn something." Aro said, I left to go pack…~_

So here I am. Stalking this beautiful human. She said she was going to be late to school and rushed to her piece of crap truck. When the Masters hear of this, they'll want her to come back… I ran along the road, staying hidden in the tree line. There was a red light and she stopped. I stared at her from behind a tree and she turned my way. Ducking behind the tree, I huffed, God, how does she know she's being watched? I heard the truck start to move again and ran to the school, once again ducking into the trees.

She got out of her truck, and once again turned towards the woods. Does she have a power as a human? Aro will be most interested to hear this… She walked into the school. I heard someone call her name. This Mike, as she called him, was very annoying. I could hear her voice increasing in pitch. She was pissed off at him. "So, Bella, I was thinking, me-you go to a movie tonight." He asked. "Mike, you know I'm going out with Edward. I don't see why you don't want to go out with Jessica. She's really sweet and she likes you." She was dating Edward; maybe it's not Cullen… Mike groaned, "Bella, I don't like Jessica. She follows me around like a puppy…" The boy whined. "I know the feeling." I heard her mumble, I chuckled. "What was that?" Mike questioned. "Mike, you're nice, but I don't like you like that. You're like a cousin to me. A distant one." I laughed at that part, thankful no one was outside. She's feisty. "But, Bellaaaa," He dragged out the 'a', "I can see that Edward only looks at you like a meal. Come on just one date, please…" Mike was begging her, increasing her annoyance. "Mike, no. Now stop." She scolded, ending the conversation. "Alright." I heard the boy walk away. I was glad, there was something bothering me about Bella, dating anyone.

I heard her gasp. Something was wrong… Was Mike back to hurt her? The bell rang to go to class. And I lost her heartbeat for a moment in the rush of students. I heard the doors close, but her lone heart beat was still in the hall. Beating rapidly, but strangely enough her breath was even. Weird… She was there for a while, so I went inside to check on her.

I saw her lying on the floor. Staring at the opposite wall. _What happened to her?_ I went to her and collected her warm, limp body. "Edward?" She said breathlessly. _Again, with Edward! I don't like this!_ "No." I was worried if I said anymore I would get myself in trouble. Bella looked up and seemed to search my eyes, "Ok." She relaxed in my arms. I gasped. _So she did know what I was… But, no human has ever reacted the way she does._

"Just take me outside to kill me… He left and he's never coming back." She said in a voice that broke, my undead heart. _There is something wrong with me, I've never felt this way about a human._ Bella grabbed my shirt, refusing to let go. I held her waist with one arm and put the rest of her things away. I felt her knees buckle, so I clutched her tighter. I picked up her legs after I put everything away and carried her to her truck.

We were outside, when she spoke again, "Aren't you going to kill me? No one's here to protect me… You could if you wanted to." I was hurting for her, I cannot stand to see her in such pain. "No." I responded. Bella laughed. It was cynical and sounded slightly crazed. I was confused. I guess it showed on my face, for she asked me, "What's with all the 'No' nonsense? Is that the only word you know?" I didn't know what to say. "No." I paused, realizing I probably sounded retarded, "I'm just not usually talkative." Bella laughed again, this time it sounded like happier. _What is wrong with me? I feel different with her…_ "Hey, you're just like me. Except now I'm talking too much. It's weird… I'll shut up." I laughed at this and she smiled a little.

I reached the truck. "You are a strange human." I opened the drivers' side door and tried to put her in, but she wouldn't let go of me. I pried her hands off my shirt and something fell out of her hand. It was crumpled, "What is that?" I questioned, she tried to reach for it but I grabbed it first. I read it and was dumbfounded.

"Bella, we are leaving.

I don't love you anymore.

You were just a waste of my time.

Don't come looking for us.

We don't want you.

-Edward"

"Did Edward Cullen write you this?" I asked. She flinched at the name, but nodded. "You know what I am?" She gave me a bored look, but nodded again. "He left this beautiful creature? His loss…" I mumbled, I knew she wouldn't hear me. I started the truck and pulled out. Bella stretched out in the cab and put her head in my lap. I drew in a sharp breath, _the things I would like her to do to me…_ I could feel my pants tightening at the thought. I looked down, seeing that she was asleep I turned on the radio to a classical station and drove her home.

I parked and got out of the car and smelled something. _Gah, this smells like shit!_ I gagged a little, but picked Bella up and brought her to the front door. The door was locked, _of fucking course_, I didn't want to break the lock but I had no choice. I stepped inside and the smell worsened. I tried to pay attention to her scent alone, and followed it upstairs and to the left.

I opened the door to her bed room. It was an average bedroom, but it wasn't what most teenage girls would have. It was small, with green walls. Her bed spread was purple, and she only had a desk and dresser in the room, apart from a few shelves filled with books. I walked over to the bed, pulled back the sheets and deposited her body there. I took off her shoes and covered her again. "Bella mia." _My Bella, _I liked the sound of that. I went back downstairs to call Aro.

"Hello, Felix. So you have news?" Aro greeted. "Master Aro, I am staying with the girl. She does know of our existence, but the Cullens have left. The boy, _Edward,_" I hated the sound of his name, "left a note to Bella. He wrote that he and his family had left and they didn't want her, didn't love her." I noted sadly. "Felix, my my, have you taken a liking to this human?" I sighed, "Master, I believe this is more than a liking. I think she is my mate." Aro giggled, "Oh wonderful! Now you must bring her back to Volterra! I will prepare a room next to yours. Wonderful! Hold on just one moment," He holds the phone away from his ear, "Marcus, Caius come here. Santiago bring Heidi and Jane in here as well. Thank you."

I heard him explain what was going on to his brothers, Heidi, and Jane. He came back on the phone, "Felix, everything is to be prepared. Bring her back to us today, she will stay in your room until the time being." I smiled a little at this. "Yes, Master. Goodbye." I ended the call and went back upstairs. I sat on the desk chair and waited for my Bella to wake up.


	3. Scarred

I recently got a new long board. I am so excited. I was leaving the place with my friends and we went down a side road. Well, of course- me being clumsy and all, I hit a rock and fell off. I rolled a couple of times, and then I slid a little on my hands and knees. My knees got skinned pretty badly and I know they'll be scarred. I've decided to name my chapters, so I'll be naming my old ones, and then naming this one. Ta-da! Also a special thanks to **M****y**** Universe**for giving me very helpful constructive criticism. Thank you so very much. -Sasha

**Scarred**

**Bella POV**

_God, it's so hot… Flames surround me, encasing me in a never ending heat… Get me out of this hell! I need someone, anyone, to save me. "Bella, Bella over here." I follow the sound of the voice, not caring who it belongs to… "Hello, are you there?" I keep walking, "Bella, I'm right here, keep walking…" I took another step, then another, and felt the ground give way. _

_I plunged deep into the inferno that held me. "Bella! You're here. With me. We'll be together forever." I turn to face the owner of the voice. "No! No, get away from me!" He reaches for me, "Bella, please, we can talk about this." I took a step back, "No, Edward! You left me, you didn't want me. You never wanted me." I turned and ran into the flames. It was so hot, I burned all over. _

_I felt a soothing coolness against me. I felt comforted by the familiar smell and leaned in, this place wasn't so bad. I turned to face the person and was met with red eyes. Not so bad…_

**Felix POV**

I was still in the chair, waiting for my Bella to awaken, two hours later. I was becoming worried, wondering when her father will come home. We need to leave before he comes back, _or maybe we can leave when he comes home. Make up an excuse? _I would have to tell Bella, she'll be able to figure out something. She is so smart…

I heard her heart begin to race in her sleep. She grunted and I turned to look at her. _Humans are so interesting in their sleep. _I saw sweat beading on her forehead, and she groaned. "Hot, so hot…" I heard her whimper. _Hot?_ I walked over to her, not knowing what to do. _What is she dreaming of?_

She tossed over, kicking the sheets to the floor, "No, Edward… left me… didn't want." She mumbled. I was getting worried. She turned to her side, and screamed. I got onto the bed and held her in my arms. She relaxed almost immediately, breathing in my scent and snuggling closer. _Snuggling? Fuck, I'm whipped…_ I couldn't help but look down at her- her face shiny with sweat, but still so beautiful.

I can't wait until we go to Volterra, then I can make her mine. I heard her take in a deep breath and then she groaned. "Bella? Are you awake?" She groaned again and turned over, ending up on top of me. _She's so warm…_ I could feel myself getting hard, so I tried to move her off.

"Nooooo, I don't wanna moooove…" She drawled sleepily. I couldn't help but chuckle. _God, she was sexy._ Her sleep laden voice was slightly husky, her lids still hooded. She looked amazing for a human, even in this state. Humans were always fun to watch when they woke up, all their stretching and yawning. Such meager things made my day, especially when Bella did it. _Barely one day with her and I'm already gone. I seriously need to get my mojo back._

"Yeah? Well you're going to have to. Sorry, but I have a slight problem that you caused." I said jokingly. Bella blushed and looked at my chest. I heard her draw in a ragged breath as she slipped off me, landing on her feet onto the cold floor.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I chuckled again. Bella walked away, heading for her closet. I heard a car approaching the driveway. "What's your name anyway? I barely know you, yet I feel so comfortable with you." Bella questioned. I heard the car door open.

"Felix, my name is Felix. And your father is here. What are you-" I got cut off from the closing of the door… I heard her father's footsteps, he grunted as he took something off. Another door opened and he placed something against a wall.

"Bells! I'm home!" Her father called in a gruff voice. Bella sighed and continued to leaf through her clothes.

"I'm upstairs Ch- Dad! Give me a sec and I'll fix you something for dinner!" She yelled back. What is with all this yelling? She'll lose her voice. What did she almost call him? I looked to her as she turned towards me. "Felix," I loved the way she said my name, "I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded and sat on the bed, it groaned under my weight. She turned on her heel and left the room.

**Bella POV**

_Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. What am I going to say to him? I'll just tell him the truth. Most of it… Some of it…_ I got to the bottom of the stairs, still thinking of what to say…

"Hey, Dad. How was work?" I greeted. Hopefully this will play off the way I want it too. He grunted, this going normal, I guess. "We need to talk, Dad. Something happened today. And it's not good." I pushed a little, to see his reaction. He turned and faced me. I walked towards our small kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs at the window.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He questioned. He sounded worried. _Better say it in a nonchalant way then…_ I hope he didn't get too worried. He'll probably be angry with _him_. I sighed, better now than never…

"Edward left me. He just left a note. He's gone and he's never coming back." I said. _Never coming back…_ I thought. I will though, for Charlie.

"Never liked that boy…" He grumbled. "Bells, are you okay?" He looked up at me, mustache twitching as he waited for my answer. His eyes held concern and fear. _Fear, because he thinks I'll blow up, never to be whole again…_

"Dad, I'm alright, I guess. Just tired. I want to take a break. School's almost over, just a few more weeks. I was wondering if I could leave a little early. See the world." I responded hopefully. Maybe he'll let me leave. I kept looking at him, measuring his reaction. His eyes still held fear, but for a different reason. He thinks I'll leave and never come back, like mom. I could never do that to him. I love him too much for that…

"Bella, I'm not so sure about that. You might go look for him. I don't want you to be hurt again. I don't want you to leave, anyway. Not like your mother," He said sadly, "I love you so much, Bells. Too much to see you hurt. Please, Bells, for me, don't do this. Don't leave and never come back…"He whispered, tear in his eyes. Those soft, brown eyes of my father. I couldn't leave him and never come back. _I'll come back, Dad._

"Dad, you know I love you. So very much. I would never leave you and not come back. I'll always come back," I smiled softly at him, "I promise. But, just let me do this, I'm not going looking for him. Let me go and see what I'm missing. I'll come back after a while, I always will. I'll call you every day. I have enough money to go for a year and then I'll come back. Please, dad…"

He looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes, mustache twitching because of the tears that wouldn't flow. When he spoke, his voice was gruffer, "Bella, I love you. Go; go see what you want to see. I trust you. Just come back to me…" One tear slid down his rough face, then another, soon the tears were just one continuous stream. I, too, started to cry. I reached for him and held on, as if my life depended on it.

"Always, dad. I'll always come back." I said softly. I released my grasp and kissed his scruffy cheek. I hugged him once more. "Uh, I- I'm going to go pack now," I had trouble speaking, "Thanks, dad. For everything." I wiped my tears and walked away. I heard him sniffle once, the chair squeaked on the linoleum as he got up to get a beer.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked back to see Charlie looking at me, holding a can of beer in his hand. He waved and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I started walking up the stairs, narrow, with steps the creaked with the pressure of my feet. The TV clicked on, baseball I think, a grunt and small whoop from Charlie was all I heard as I reached the top of the steps and made my short walk to my bedroom.


End file.
